Bollards are typically set in place to obstruct passage of pedestrian and vehicle traffic. As such, they are continuously subjected to various surface and structural damaging phenomena, including weathering, pollution, vandalism, physical contact, and others. In many instances, these phenomena reduce the service lifetime of a bollard.